Kisses Like Fairy Dust
by DreamWriter123
Summary: Artemis is going through some troubled times. And you know why? Holly. His pretty elfin friend... Takes place after The Time Paradox. Holly's age has not been changed back in this story so she is fourteen like Artemis.
1. Chapter 1: You're, like, my best friend

**Author's Note**: I do not own any of the characters. They're all Eoin Colfer's work.

------

**Chapter 1: You're, like, my best friend **

Artemis was sitting in his room thinking to himself...about Holly. He'd been doing that a lot recently. He just couldn't understand it. Well, naturally, he did have one theory. But he had put it out of his mind for now...

His fairy communicator beeped. He jumped out of his trance and fell headfirst out of his bed. Swearing furiously and rubbing his head, he accepted the call but didn't look at the screen, his heart beating unusually fast all of a sudden.

"Hey!" called Holly's voice.

"H-hey" Artemis croaked hoarsely all anger at his little falling-out-of-bed act fading rapidly.

"Uh...are you all right?" Holly asked, concerned.

Artemis cleared his throat and pulled himself together. Holly was his friend...just his friend.

"Yes, fine thanks Holly. Just a sore throat"

"Oh, okay then. By the way I'm over here!"

"Yes I know but...but...my um...um...doctor told me not to look at screens for a little while because...um...because I have a little um...um...eye problem!" Artemis babbled, feeling heat rising to his face. Eye problem. _Eye problem!_

"Uh...right. So I was wondering, would it be okay if I came over?"

Artemis froze. One part of him screamed _yes yes yes_! The other part was knotting up in fear of seeing her. He wondered if he would be able to make a proper conversation with her without wanting to leave the country. He shivered slightly. To top it all off, his theory of what was making him feel like this was crashing back into his mind.

"I...okay"

"Okay? Really? Awesome! I'll be right over!" Holly cried delightedly before ending the call.

Artemis looked down at the screen which previously had Holly's fine features on them. And though his stomach was throwing a party, Artemis felt it get lighter. It was good to know that Holly was happy about coming over to his house...

Artemis sat back on his bed and put his still aching head in his hands.

_Don't blow this_, he told himself sternly. _Nothing can be allowed to ruin my friendship with Holly...especially my feelings for her..._

After a few moments of this firm self-talking to, a slight shimmer dusted the air. Holly was materializing. Artemis leapt to his feet and absent-mindedly began brushing himself down.

Seconds later, the elfin maid's smiling face appeared. Artemis's heart missed a beat.

"Hey, you" she said and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "You got that _eye problem_ sorted out?"

Artemis blushed. "Yes, it was just a matter of...something."

"Clever!" said Holly sarcastically.

Artemis shrugged. Holly frowned slightly and looked him up and down.

"Are you all right, Artemis? You seem almost...embarrassed by my presence."

_Oh no, have I really been that obvious?_ Artemis thought wildly.

Out loud he said, "Oh no, Holly. Of course not."

But Holly continued to stare at him. "Are you sure? You look kinda pale and sick, like."

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Artemis insisted.

Holly smiled. "Well that's good, you know. 'Cause I care about you and your health."

Artemis's heart nearly melted.

_Could it be...?_ he thought.

"Yeah, you're, like, my best friend. _Arty._" she added teasingly.

Disappointment crashed through the teenage boy like waves. Even the little Arty crack didn't cheer him up the slightest.

"Yup, best friend" Artemis replied in a small voice.

If only...if only she felt it...it would be all so different.

----

**Sooo guys, you like it?**

**Hopin' that you do! Sorry it's a bit short.**

**But I'm staring Chapter 2 now! **

**REVIEWS pretty please!?**

**iLY readers!**

**Laters!**

_DreamWriter123_


	2. Chapter 2: Why'd you kiss me?

**Author's Note: **Just read all those reviews! Thank you sooooo much you guys! They were all really sweet! So Chapter 2...

----

**Chapter 2: Why'd you kiss me?**

"Artemis?" Holly said worriedly.

Sadness thundered through Artemis's veins. His eyes filled with sudden tears. A very un-Artemis thing.

"Artemis! Okay now I know there's something wrong!"

"Holly...I..."

"Yes? What, Artemis, what?" said Holly grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I just...I just want to _know!_"

"K-know what?" Holly asked fear bubbling inside her. She was afraid Artemis was going crazy.

"Holly...why'd you kiss me?"

Holly froze and let go of him. _No...no...please don't be asking this Artemis...please let me be dreaming..._

Artemis was terrified. What had he done? Holly looked terrible...frightened even.

"Well..." the teenage elf started. "It was just...just...the heat of the moment! Yeah that's it, the heat of the moment. I saved you...and I was really happy...so...I kissed you." she finished, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

Artemis looked crestfallen. "Oh...I thought...oh never mind!" he sighed, looking so down that Holly wanted to run at him, hug him, kiss him, tell him she loved him and she always had...

Instead she stayed put, not quite knowing what to say.

"Artemis...I..." she began but Artemis held up a hand to silence her.

"Forget about it Holly. It doesn't matter now."

"But..."

"Forget it!"

"Artemis..."

"NO!"

"Just...

"It doesn't _matter_ Holly!" Artemis snapped.

"Yes it _does!_ For god's sake, it does, it _does!_" Holly screamed furiously. "It does matter, Artemis!"

Surprise flitted across Artemis's face.

"Holly, listen..."

"No, _you_ listen Artemis. _You_ listen!"

Her ferocity silenced him at once.

Holly took a deep breath.

"It _does_ matter, Artemis." she said more gently. "It matters...it matters to me."

Artemis's eyes widened.

"What? I don't understa-"he began until Holly shot him a look.

"I kissed you because...because Artemis..."

"Yes? What?" Artemis asked impatiently.

"Because...oh Artemis...because..."

"Because _what?_" Artemis whispered, excitement shooting through him.

"Because...because...because I love you!"

What followed was one of the worst silences Artemis had ever experienced. Holly buried her face in her hands. Her body shook as she started to sob. Tears escaped from underneath her fingers, dripping gently onto the floor.

Artemis felt shock like no other. He savored those words, repeating them over and over again in his head. _I love you...I love you...I love you..._

Artemis hesitated before moving closer to Holly and putting a gentle arm around her. His past adventures had raised his ability to show affection better than any therapist could.

Holly raised her head in surprise.

"Holly..." Artemis began, hoping he was doing the right thing. "I...I love you too."

Holly suddenly gave a watery laugh. Artemis raised his eyebrows. Laughing was the least thing he felt like doing.

"I know you do, Mud Boy." she joked before hugging him.

Artemis stood stock still for a moment before relaxing and holding the elf close. Holly, noticing that he was pleased, threw her arms around his head and snuggled down on his chest.

So there they stood, embraced, feeling nothing but their deep love for each other. Holly saw sparks in front of her closed eyes, her heart lifting up and out of her mouth.

As for Artemis, he felt the weight of his shoulders rise up and away to the heavens.

Holly looked up at Artemis's face and smiled.

Artemis smiled back and leaned closer to her.

She closed her eyes again and tilted her head upwards...

They were almost nose to nose...

Closer and closer...

Their noses brushed past each other...

Closer...

----

**Yes, that is it! Chapter 2, finisheo! Yes, finisheo!**

**Don't worry, my dears, Chapter 3 will be on soon**

**I hope **

**Love ya'll**

**Laters!**

_DreamWriter123_


	3. Chapter 3: What if?

**Author's Note:** Hey, hey, hey! Thanks for you're awesome reviews for Chapter 2 and stuff! Dunno what else to say, so on with Chapter 3!

----

**Chapter 3: What if?**

Closer...

And closer...

All through it, Artemis's heart was fighting to burst of his chest. His breathing was fast and excited, his head was whizzing. How he hoped that no one would barge in on them...

He was so close to her...he could count her eyelashes...every separate one...he could see her pupils...dark and mysterious with the slightest hint of a spark...and then...it happened.

Like two feathers bumping into each, their lips met.

And suddenly, without quite knowing it, their faces were interlocked, their arms wrapped tightly around each other and they were concentrating on the only real thing in the world...them.

_We have to be together after this,_ Artemis began to think blissfully. _We just have to..._

He had never loved Holly so much in his life. Everything about her was so...well, to use a different word..._hot! _Her shining hazel and deep blue eyes, her supple, now grown long hair, her soft, nut brown skin...

And Holly? She thought about Artemis's raven coloured hair, mis-matched eyes that were the same as hers, his perfectly pale skin that all suited him so much...

She had heard other people saying they thought he was a handsome young Mud Boy though whenever they asked her opinion, she would deny it. But now, she would have given up all the money in the world just to say, "Oh yeah, he is. We're together now, you know."

Finally after what was possibly several heavenly days, they broke apart. Breathless and filled to the brim with joy, neither spoke a word. Instead Artemis gestured at the windows that had a spectacular view of the front grounds and jerked his head towards them.

Holly, understanding, nodded and they walked hand in hand down the stairs, oblivious to the shocked looks they were getting from Butler and Juliet who was visiting.

Artemis smiled. _They_ didn't know what was happening...

---- **(No it's not the end!)**

Artemis had often sat beneath the large peach blossom tree to think. But back then, he only thought of criminal plans. His colorless little face would light up with glee at the thought of an idea, maybe about a nice piece of artwork, or a big bar of gold that he could easily get with a couple of tricky gambles...

It was so much nicer to be relaxing under it with a drowsy Holly by your side**, **listening to her gentle breathing and staring out at the Irish hills...

Suddenly Holly sat up straight. She looked round at Artemis with a kind of worried look on her face. Artemis tilted his head to one side.

"What's wrong, Holly?"

"I just had a thought Artemis..."

"Well of course you did, no one can think nothing except the word 'nothing' of course."

"Don't be smart with me right now Artemis. I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay, what's the problem?"

"Well...how are we going to tell everyone else? You know...about us."

Artemis nearly laughed. "Hmm...let me think...we tell them."

Holly wasn't pleased. "Do I have to keep repeating myself Artemis? I. Am. Serious!"

"Okay, I shall let you speak."

"Well what will the People say? What will the LEP do when their finest female officer runs off with a Mud Boy, even if it_ is_ you?"

"Runs off?" Artemis echoed, amused.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Heaven help me, I'm going out with a parrot."

"Look, you aren't 'running off' with me. You can still work at the LEP..."

"No no _no_, I don't mean that!" Holly exploded. "I mean what will they think? How will they take it? What if Foaly can't handle it or Commander Kelp? What if they forbid me to see you? Or worse...what if the People banish me for falling in love with a Mud Boy and I have to live above the surface but not with you? What if my remaining family hates me forever? What if we have to be apart? What if...what if...what if...?" Holly burst into tears.

Artemis, though he felt sorry for Holly, couldn't repress an impatient sigh. It was_ such_ an Artemis-thing, he couldn't help it. He squeezed Holly's shoulders and put on an as patient voice as he could.

"Holly, they'd never do that. Never. I met your family once, remember? They liked me. Foaly doesn't have a problem, I'm sure, seeing as he has Caballine around with him so he isn't one to talk. The People can't banish you. They can't. I've read the rules, Holly, I know. And as for Commander Kelp, do you _really_ think he'll mind? After all, I _have_ helped out of a few...eh..._tight_ spots, if you catch my drift."

Holly did. She remembered the day Commander Kelp came up to Foaly, Artemis, Butler, a couple of other LEP officers and her with his underwear pulled tight over his whole body. It had been a dry-cleaning spell gone wrong and only Artemis knew how to undo it. The elfin maid gave a small giggle and wiped her eyes.

"I suppose. I'm just so worried Artemis...our races aren't supposed to mix..."

"It's different now. The People_ should_ owe me quite a list of things after those Opal Koboi fiascos. But I have changed, as you know Holly. So my only price...is you."

The teenage elf couldn't help but shoot him a genuine smile and hug him. It was such an un-Artemis thing but really...he could be very sweet sometimes...

---- **(Yup it's the end...nah jokes)**

"Right. I want to know _exactly_ what you two were doing."

Butler confronted them the second the two walked in through the front doors of Fowl Manor.

"We've been discussing feelings Butler." Holly said.

Butler restrained rolling his eyes with great difficulty.

"And...?"

"Well, we came up with some rather good answers. Would you like to hear some, old friend?" said Artemis.

"Cheeky little madams!" Butler remarked but he was grinning.

Artemis opened his mouth to protest but Butler got there first.

"Yes, Artemis, _madams_."

Juliet, who had come to watch, gave a little laugh. Then she pushed past Butler and looked at the two young teens in such a way, that Holly began to blush without quite knowing why and, well...how.

"Let_ me_ take over from here, big bro." Juliet said blinking her mascara and shimmery green eye shadow covered eyes and the two guilty ones.

"Okay. I'm just going to get straight to the point. Did you or did you not kiss is Artemis's room?"

"We did."

"Right. Next question. Are you or are you not together?"

"We are."

Juliet repressed a smirk.

"Did you or did you not...do _it?_" she said very fast before bursting into peals of laughter. That is until she realized how childish she sounded and stopped immediately which was just...weird.

Holly and Artemis blushed and shook their heads wildly, not looking at each other.

Butler sighed and stepped in front of Juliet.

"Okay, you're free to go."

Artemis raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, _really?_" Holly joined in.

"_Yes!_"

"Definitely?" Juliet asked around Butler.

Butler just rolled his eyes and walked away. Juliet winked at the other two and flounced off after her brother. Artemis turned to Holly.

"So...what would you like to do now?"

"Anything."

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

"Do you want to go and see Foaly?"

Holly hesitated then nodded remembering what Artemis had said.

"Okay let's go!"

Holly smiled but it was forced. No matter what Artemis said, she was still nervous...

----

**Okay that really is the end! Seriously.**

**Chapter 4 coming your way soon!**

**Reviews please! Again, thanks sooooo much to those of you who have reviewed my other chapters!**

**X's to ya'll**

**Laters!**

_DreamWriter123_

**She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Ooh the way we shine  
Miss Independent**

**Lol I was just listening to it...**


	4. Chapter 4: I knew it!

**Author's Note:** Heya guys! Thanks to Holly Marie Fowl who's reviewed every single chapter! Thanks, mateee!

----

**Chapter 4: I knew it!**

"Ready, Artemis?"

"Ready."

Holly closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted to be. Then she concentrated on Artemis's face which took less than a heartbeat seeing as she knew his features better than her own.

_This new materialization method is so much better_, she thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and let go of herself and let her magic flow. This always filled her with happiness though it was mystery why. Smiling, Holly felt her feet leave the floor, Artemis's hand still held tightly within hers.

She opened her eyes.

Colours and glittery explosions were whizzing around the couple like an out of control kaleidoscope as they flew through the materialization stream accompanied by other travelling fairy folk. Artemis was staring around quite casually but even he couldn't hide a look of awe.

_Good old Foaly,_ Holly thought. _Always knows how to put in something extra into his inventions..._

Seconds later they were regaining balance in Foaly's big office. Foaly stood there, looking pleased at the effect his materialization stream had caused. He trotted over and gave Holly a one armed squeeze and grinned at Artemis.

"All right, Mud Boy? You haven't been to visit for _ages!_"

"Too right that." added Nº1 bouncing into the room with Jayjay who leaped into Artemis's arms.

"Well I've been...busy." Artemis smiled, tickling the lemur under it's chin.

"Busy?" Foaly scoffed. "Puh-lease..."

Artemis shrugged. "It's true. It's a..._feeling _kind of busy."

"What, you've been trying to work out your confused feelings towards your Powerbook? Do I love it? Or do I not? Do I love it? Or do I not?" Foaly joked.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "No actually. Towards Hol-"

Holly pinched him in the back.

"Hol-holograms! Yes, holograms. Are they really that clever? I mean, honestly..." Artemis lied quickly.

Foaly sniggered, "Whatever, Arty. At least they're not towards a girl or something!"

Artemis shifted uncomfortably. "Well, eh, actually..."

Foaly's eyes widened like saucers. "Oh my God! Artemis Fowl...and a girl...oh my God!" he cried before throwing back his head and roaring with laughter.

Holly wilted a little beside Artemis. Any second now...

"You aren't serious!" Foaly choked.

"I am."

"No, you're kidding me right? You're _kidding!_"

"Nope."

"Nope? _Nope?_ Oh my God..." the hysterical centaur spluttered.

Holly, Artemis, Nº1 and Jayjay waited until Foaly's laughs had subsided.

Trying to straighten his face, Foaly said, "So...what does she look like? No wait! I know! She's a...incredibly clever, weirdly disorientated, Artemis-made robot, isn't she?"

Holly coughed. Foaly shot her a quizzical look.

"Um...no." Artemis replied.

"Oh, so she's a real Mud Girl?"

"No, not a human girl..."

"Not a human?" Foaly squeaked. "Hahaha, Mud Boy, she must got it _bad_, 'cause you know, different species aren't supposed to mix..."

"So she said."

"She told you?"

"Yes...she was rather worried about what _you_ would say actually."

Holly nudged him painfully in the ribs. Ignoring his watering eyes, he shot her a meaningful look. Holly hesitated but then relaxed. She nodded slightly. Artemis understood this to mean, _just do it._

"Me? _Me?_ It isn't _Caballine_, is it?" Foaly said angrily.

"Don't get yourself worked up, centaur. It's someone else..." said Artemis taking hold of Holly's hand as he said it.

"But the only other female non-Mud Person that knows and likes you and that _I_ know too is..." Foaly began before stopping dead. His eyes wandered down to the teenagers' held hands and then up their smiling faces.

"But...but...but..." he spluttered.

Suddenly a huge grin spread across his face and he gave a whoop of jubilation.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it! You two...both of you...Holly...oh my God..." he yelled choking with a mixture of disbelief, happiness and hilarity.

Holly put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh...do you want the whole LEP to know?"

Nº1 suddenly burst into peals of hysterical laughter. "Hahahaha..."

"Oh my God, how long have you...?" Foaly questioned them, hiccupping.

"_Hahahaha..._"

"Well, uh, after I went to Artemis's..."

"_Hahahaha..._"

"I thought he seemed a bit down so I asked him what was wrong..."

"Which was?" Foaly said loudly over Nº1's continued laughing.

"He was confused why I had kissed him and we talked about it...and we had a romantic moment..."

"_Hahahaha..._"

"And we, uh, kissed again and we had a nice time outside in the grounds and everything and blah blah blah..."

"_Hahahaha..._"

"And then we decided to come back and see you guys...I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to tell you..."

"Hey, you should know, Holly, you can tell me _anything_, no matter how embarrassing." Foaly said kindly.

"Told you so." Artemis said to Holly.

Holly stuck her tongue out at him.

"_HahahahaHA!!_"

Nº1 fell to the floor giggling madly. He stood up again and steadied himself.

"S-sorry, but nowadays, w-whenever I start l-laughing, I g-go on into a laughing f-fit. A-after effect o-of the time s-stream m-magic." he stuttered.

Holly looked at his sympathetically. "You'll be okay soon."

"I k-know."

Jayjay jumped onto the floor and poked Nº1 impatiently.

"Oh sorry Jayjay! He's hungry." Nº1 said apologetically.

The young warlock scooped the lemur into his arms and walked out of the office.

He turned back for a second.

"See you, lovebirds."

He winked and was gone.

Foaly tilted his head and studied the other two.

"What?" Holly asked.

"There's no _romantic tension_ with you two..."

"Well seeing as we're together now Foaly, I wouldn't expect there to be any." Artemis replied.

"Oh...right."

"So..." said Holly.

"Yeah..." said Foaly.

"Embarrassed tension. Common, I suppose." commented Artemis.

Foaly laughed. "Well I suppose I'll just have to accept that you two are together, won't I? And you know what? I'm okay with it."

Holly raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aaah, Foaly..." she smiled fondly, giving him a hug.

Foaly grinned. "Hey, want to see these new ultra-cool helmet expansions I just invented, Artemis?"

"It would be my pleasure." Artemis said interestedly.

"Hold up. Before you two cry over Foaly's gadgets, can I talk to you outside the office Artemis?"

Artemis nodded and followed her out the door.

Holly turned to Artemis as soon as the door was closed.

She smiled.

"That went better than expected Artemis...I mean I knew they'd laugh but...they really accept us!"

"I know. I said they would, didn't I?"

"Yeah... you did."

"Trust me Holly. I know these things."

"I know you do, Arty." she said before kissing him again.

Artemis pushed her gently against the wall and closed his eyes, the feeling of great contentment rousing again.

Holly nibbled his lip teasingly. He smiled into the kiss and pushed his lips against hers harder.

Both of them were drifting into an unknown world, ignoring the wolf-whistles they were getting.

"Oooh, Holly's in loooove!" someone called.

Artemis and Holly did not care.

They only heard their own beating hearts and could only see sunlight and rainbows...

"CAPTAIN SHORT!"

The teens jumped apart in shock.

Commander Trouble Kelp was striding towards them, a murderous look on his face.

"Uh oh..." Holly said under her breath.

"I know..." Artemis whispered back.

The Commander stopped right in front of them and addressed them directly.

"Right. What exactly is going on here then, Captain? Do I pay you to be standing around kissing Mud-Boys?"

"It's my month off, sir!"

"That doesn't mean that you're allowed to do some kind of...hanky-panky...when you're visiting Foaly!"

"But..."

"Come with me. Both of you.

----

**Oooh bad old Commander Kelp.**

**But am I gonna let you be mean?**

**I don't flaming think so, love!**

**Lol**

**Chapter 5 soon guys!**

**Lovin' ya'll! **

_DreamWriter123_


	5. Chapter 5: Mud People don't change!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sooo sorry I've took so long. My internet connection went bust. And when I say bust, I mean BUST. 'Cause of the pretty pretty snow!!! The cold practically froze whatever it is that connects me to the internet!

----

**Chapter 5: Mud People don't change!**

Holly studied Commander Kelp's back as they followed him to his office. Why was he so angry?

"CLEAR OFF!" Kelp roared to the LEP operatives that were milling around inside his office. They jumped and scurried out, looking frightened.

As soon as the room had been emptied, the Commander turned to the teens. Holly looked away but Artemis stared right into Kelp's eyes.

_Bring it on...do your worst, Kelp,_ he found himself thinking.

"So. What would you like, Commander?" Artemis said casually.

Kelp scowled heavily.

"What would I like? What would I_ like?_ I'll tell you what I'd _like, _Mud Boy!" he spat.

Holly sighed inwardly. Kelp was in a seriously bad mood. This wouldn't be pretty...

Kelp took a deep breath and fixed his stare on Holly.

"I'm going straight to the point, Captain, so you can't flatter me and worm your way out of this. I'm going to ask you some questions. And I want _straight_ answers, all right? _Straight _answers."

Holly bit her lip.

"Okay."

"Right then. Why were you kissing the Mud Boy?"

_This is a bit like the little episode with Butler and Juliet,_ thought Holly. _Except they took this way_ _better than the Commander will..._

"Because...because we're together now." she said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I see." Kelp breathed harshly through his nose and opened his mouth for the second question.

"Why were you kissing him outside Foaly's office?"

"Commander, you've got to hear me out, I..." began Holly, not wanting to answer this question.

"_Straight _answers, Captain Short!"

"Because we had a...a moment." she muttered.

Kelp narrowed his eyes.

"I see." he repeated. "So because you two had a _moment_ you thought you could just kiss him in front of dozens of operatives and...visitors? _Visitors_, Captain Short, _visitors!_"

Holly gasped. "Of course! It's Guest Day, isn't it? The one where all the critic type people from the Council come to inspect a Sector!"

"Now she remembers!" the Commander growled. "What must they think of us now? Letting operatives go around in the day kissing _Mud Boys_ of all species! When will you get some sense and find someone more..._suitable?_" Kelp shuffled slightly as he said 'suitable'.

Holly, not noticing this, pouted. "Artemis _is_ suitable. He's helped the People _loads_ of times!"

"He's _also_ kidnapped you and tried to sell fairytechnology!" Kelp snapped.

"So what? He's changed now and he's stopped Opal Koboi a fair few times!"

"_Changed?_ As if, Captain. Mud People don't _change_." Kelp scoffed.

"You're just remembering the old times! Anyway look at Artemis's father! He's_ completely _changed!"

"Mud People _don't change_, Captain!"

"They _do!_" Holly cried.

"Stop kidding yourself, Holly. Have some dignity!" Kelp said loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Have some _dignity?_ _Me?_ What about _you?_" Holly said shrilly.

"Be quiet, Short! I will _not_ allow you to speak to me like that!" Kelp hissed sharply.

"Well ha ha looks like I just did! Why are you making such a _fuss_ anyway? Everyone else took it _fine!_"

"That's them, Captain. I'm different."

"Different? _Different?_ What makes you so special, then? You think you're so great because you're _Commander_ now! You think you're better than Julius! But you're _not!_ You'll _never_ take his place! You'll _never_ be as good as him! _NEVER!_"

Holly's voice grew louder and louder with every word until it had risen to a high-pitched scream.

Trouble Kelp was astonished. Holly never screamed. Never.

Breathing deeply, Trouble turned away from her. Artemis, who had backed away, stepped forward and put a hand on Holly's shoulder.

The Commander sighed and waved a hand.

"You may go, Captain." he muttered miserably.

"Umm...thank you, sir." Holly said feeling quite surprised at this change of mood.

"Just...don't let it happen again." Trouble said barely keeping this new sadness out of his voice.

"Yes, sir."

Artemis and Holly made their way to the exit. As he closed the door, Artemis sneaked a quick glance at the Commander's crumpled figure. Why was he so upset? Artemis did a review of the things that had been said.

He had been almost ridiculously angry when he saw them together...he hadn't called Artemis by his name once, only by Mud Boy...he had been even more angry after Holly had answered his questions...and now, after Holly had told him that Julius was much better than him, he seemed utterly crushed...

These events swirled around Artemis's quick-witted mind. He suddenly remembered something.

_Was it just me,_ he thought_, or did Kelp shuffle a bit when he said 'suitable' after he lectured Holly about using sense?_

Artemis almost gasped.

_Kelp was so angry at Holly. And he was so annoyed at me. It all makes sense!_

Realization swept over him.

_He likes her!_

----

**My god, that took you a while, didn't it Arty?**

**Not your usual standard ;)**

**Yeah, Trouble Kelp has a thing for Holly Short**

**How does this affect Artemis's and Holly's future together, you might ask?**

**Well...**

**That's for me to know...and you to read in when I get the next chapter done!**

**Reviews please, guys, thanks sooooo much if you do!**

**Laters!**

_DreamWriter123_


	6. Chapter 6: As in he's crushing on you

**Author's Note: **'Sup mate? You guys all right?  Hope ya are! Chapter 6 is here for you!!! Onward, merry readers, onward!

----

**Chapter 6: As in he's crushing on you**

Back in Foaly's office, things were pretty quiet. Foaly was busy with a new weapon design and both Artemis and Holly were deep in their own thoughts.

Holly was wondering why Kelp was being so cold. She couldn't put her finger on it. He had always been so nice to her...

And Artemis? He was wondering how the hell he could tell Holly that the Commander was crushing on her.

It wasn't as if he was _really_ all _that_ surprised. There had been rumours...

_Maybe I'll tell her when Foaly's not here, _Artemis thought. _It'll be easier then._

Luckily for him, Foaly left his office a moment later. He said he had to adjust something somewhere in the Sector and that he'd be quite a long time.

"Just don't trash my office _too_ much, okay?" he joked as he clopped out.

As soon as he was gone, Holly swiveled the huge chair she was sitting on around so she could face Artemis.

"I don't get it, Arty...Kelp was being so harsh..."

"Yeah..." said Artemis, his mouth going dry.

"I mean, you'd think Foaly would take it even worse but...he loved it! Trouble...he was so different."

"Mmm..."

"I don't see why he was so angry...there was no reason to be...he was so annoyed...and he started to annoy me, really..."

The raven-haired boy said nothing. What could he say?

Holly continued to talk absently, more to herself than Artemis, though he thought he caught the words 'don't get it' and 'too harsh'.

Artemis chose this moment to begin explaining his theory.

"Well, Holly, I think I've come up with the reason." he interrupted.

Holly stopped muttering and grinned. "I thought you might have. A big brain like yours can never resist a puzzle. So what is it?"

Artemis swallowed. "Holly...I think he might...he might..."

"He might what?"

"I think he might like you."

Holly shrugged. "Of course he does. He's my friend, isn't he?"

"No." Artemis croaked. "I mean he might _like _like you."

Holly raised her eyebrows. "As in he's...?"

"As in he's...as in he's crushing on you."

Holly's eyes widened and then she burst out laughing.

"Artemis, come on! I know the guy...he's not crushing on me!"

"He is, Holly. All the evidence points that way. Being mad at you... being extra mad at me...it fits Holly! He proved it when he moved around a bit when he said 'suitable' when he was telling you about using more sense!"

Holly bit her lip. "I dunno..."

"It wasn't just a coincidence Holly." Artemis insisted.

Holly's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Oh no no _no! _This _cannot_ be happening! No way. Not now."

Artemis shrugged. "It's the only reason. Either that...or he has _seriously_ bad anger issues."

"I'd take option two any day." Holly groaned.

Artemis sighed and plonked himself down next to Holly on the enormous chair.

Holly rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Artemis? I want to stay friends with Trouble but I can't see how I can without breaking up with you. And I definitely don't want to do that! Besides, now that I know, it'll be all awkward when he's around and he might even try to get together with me..."

She squeezed the chair's arm hard and moaned.

"Who knew being with someone would be so...hard?"

Artemis took her hand.

"I know." he said quietly. "I know."

Just then, Foaly came clattering noisily back into the room, talking quickly.

"Fixed it, it was simple, took a lot less time than I thought, it was only a little error...oh."

He stopped his ranting and sniggered at the sight of Holly and Artemis together in the same chair. It didn't help that they we holding hands.

Artemis jumped up at once.

"So, before me and Holly left, you were saying something about a new helmet expansion?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Foaly excitedly. "They're _awesome! _You see..."

And off he went in a long winded explanation about fake clouds that operatives could use to camouflage themselves against the sky when they went above ground while showing Artemis a tiny cloud-shaped thing which fitted into a slot in the side of the new helmets.

"It's better than becoming invisible because invisibility wastes a whole lot of power. No matter how few operatives we allow to the surface, our bills are still _huge! _Yeah I know, but even the LEPrecon has to pay bills. But _these_ babies use barely any power at all so it's _great_ and it'll save us a lot of cash. I still have to work out a few glitches though 'cause sometimes the clouds come out _bright_ yellow and neon pink..."

"I see. I recommend you check the cam gel layer's colour cells. They might need changing..."

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought of that, thanks Arty..."

The pair continued to talk like this for a while until Holly got bored. She walked over to a window that was facing the Town Square. As she gazed at the holographic sky, her thoughts strayed to the Commander.

_I wish he didn't have a crush on me...I just want to be friends...all right, I'll admit he's all right looking but Artemis makes me feel so different..._

The young elf closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

_No...I won't leave Artemis...never...he's too special...I just need to sit down and talk with Trouble...tell him that my place is with Artemis..._

But that would be one of the hardest things Holly had ever done. Who knows what might happen?

A tear rolled down Holly's cheek. She brushed it away impatiently. The elf had never been so troubled in her life...

"Holly?"

It was Artemis. He had finally left Foaly after they had put their heads together to work out the glitches with Foaly's new invention.

"Are you all right?"

Holly shrugged. "Yes...no...oh, I don't know!" she burst out angrily.

"Shh, calm down, it's okay Holly." said Artemis soothingly.

"I know...I feel like I have too many problems..." she replied sadly, looking at her feet.

"Holly...I know you're struggling right now but I promise you. We'll work it all out."

Holly raised her eyes. "Together?"

"Together. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have my word Holly. We'll get through this."

Holly beamed. "Thanks, Arty. It means a lot."

"Ooh, Holly! Artemis! Get over here! I've think I've found an idea for a new super-cool suit add-on! Come here!" Foaly cried suddenly from over at his giant-screened fairy computer.

"You're welcome." Artemis whispered back, smiling, before they joined Foaly and pretended to be utterly amazed at the fact that he had just created a design for illuminating bum flaps.

----

**Yeah, uh, Foaly, that might only be good with dwarves ;)**

**So did you guys like this chapter?**

**Pwease tell me if you did in a review! ******

**iLYSM mah faithful readers!**

**Laters!**

_DreamWriter123_


	7. Chapter 7: She's beautiful, by the way

**Author's Note: **OH MY CINAMMON SCHTICKS!

Where the hell have I been?

Oh I'll tell ya where you've been!

You've been _lazy!_ Lazy! _Lazy!_

To make it up to you guys, I'll _try_ to make this chapter longer

Notice the "try"

----

**Chapter 7: She's beautiful, by the way**

As the days went by, Holly was kept so busy that all thoughts of the Kelp incident and spending time with Artemis were completely out of the question.

Her month off had disappeared as quickly as the blossoms on the trees and there was a definite smell of summer in the warm breeze. No, actually, scorching breeze. For the temperatures across the world, after a bitterly icy winter, had decided to rocket upwards. This was creating all sorts of problems for the LEP.

----

Artemis was sat at his computer, playing a game. No, I'm not joking.

Usually he would be conducting some experiment using forensic sciences and geometry but he honestly couldn't even be bothered to do something as laughably simple as that. The heat was giving him a headache. And game just _happened_ to be _Super Mario Bros_. It was crazily addicting.

Foaly had found out about the _Mario_ games a few weeks before and had bought every single one in history, including the ones with _Mario_ characters _in_ it even if it wasn't an actual _Mario_ game, not stopping until he had played and finished each one. Sad, sad little centaur, as Caballine had said.

Since he didn't have any Mud People consoles, he modified them so they came in the form of CDs and had to be played on the computer. He had lent these to Artemis, who was becoming increasingly bored.

_Foaly was right,_ Artemis thought now as the little mustached pixel guy in red squashed yet another walking mushroom. _This really is rather...fun._

As the spiky shelled turtle...dinosaur...whatever loomed up in front of little Mario again, Artemis's thoughts strayed to Holly. Where was she now? What was she doing?

Artemis hadn't seen Holly was weeks and he was thoroughly irritated by it. While he was stuck here, with nothing to do except play with his little brothers, she was off on a million LEP adventures...

_I wish reality was like this,_ he thought, smiling, as he saved the miniature blonde princess from another countless death. _At least I would have some excitement in my life…_

_Uh…not that I haven't, of course…_

----

"Ooh well, would you look at that, another bushfire!" Holly muttered to herself as she flew through another cloudless sky. "Big whoop…"

She dipped down and raised a hand to press the button on her shoulder to activate her zoom so she could see if there were any operatives working on it but then she remembered she didn't have it there anymore. In fact, she didn't have anything on her shoulders except her skin anymore.

_Got to remember, zoom is on my hip on this new uniform,_ she mentally reminded herself. _And invisibility is on my stomach...not on my helmet._

She gulped as she remembered the situation she had landed herself in when she had activated something on the helmet that had enfolded her in an enormous parachute. Blinded and suffocated, she had panicked, as any elf would, and stopped her wings from flapping thus falling on top of an old dear out on a morning walk. Everyone was constantly teasing her about it. She'd never hear the end of it.

The LEP operatives had been constantly complaining about how hot they were getting inside their uniforms. It was driving The Council crazy. In the end, surprise, surprise, it was Foaly who put a stop to it.

He made new two piece uniforms with short sleeves and tiny cooling fans in the boots and trousers. Foaly had used a special material that let cold air through and blocked out the warm air.

How on Earth he did it, nobody knew, not even himself for that matter. Again, no I'm not flipping joking!

He had confided secretly to Holly that he had come across after mixing a couple of random things together and drying them. He had been bored. But luckily, this way, the operatives didn't end up getting their toes toasted and their bodies sun burnt. Except their arms of course. But that couldn't be helped.

Unfortunately, Holly and Vinyàya along with the other few female employees refused to wear them. They were too boyish apparently. So Foaly turned to Caballine for help. I mean, come on, what's a man to do when confronted by a bunch annoyed girls?

With the lady centaur's knack for style, she turned their shirts into tube tops and their trousers were re-designed in the style of skinny jeans. Their boots lengthened to knee-height and instead of being covered over by the trousers, _they_ covered the trousers instead. A stylish little belt held all their gadgets. And to top it off, they were all white so they reflected the sun's rays. Class.

There was even a pretty little silver vine design snaking its way round from the right corner of the tube top to the bottom. Caballine's signature design apparently.

The downside of all this gorgeous gear was the young, single, male operatives. As the girls walked past, they would goggle at them and wolf whistle. But then, even Foaly had to admit that they all looked stunning in their tight clothes and chic boots.

All this staring and sniggering greatly annoyed them. It was like dozens of Chix Verbil clones hankering after them. One particular guy irritated Holly so much, she broke his nose. That certainly showed them.

----

Bushfires had sprung up everywhere because of the intense heat. You might think that this doesn't have much to do with the People. But you'd be wrong. 'Cause all these bushfires were ruining the homes of wood nymphs, great friends of the People.

These little guys were terribly kind and thoughtful. They always had a smile on their delicate faces and they had helped the People quite a few times. The People loved them dearly and wanted to do whatever they could for them. Holly especially liked their beautiful, crisp hats that were made from tree sap and blossom leaves.

However, her liking for them was rapidly draining away as she yet again glided down to land to put out a bushfire. She was tired, sweaty and was dying for a tall, iced glass of fizzy acorn.

As she neared the blaze of orange and gold flames, little shrieks and cries of terror stabbed the air. _Too tiny for Mud Men to hear_, thought Holly. _They must be the wood nymphs. What a coincidence… _

She sighed and swooped low. After a quick signal check of any Mud People, Holly brought up Foaly's grinning face onto her helmet.

"How're you doing, Holly?" he questioned innocently. He knew that this wasn't the time to mess with Holly, but he couldn't resist.

"Oh I'm okay except for, oh I dunno…this heat!" Holly replied, annoyed.

Foaly snickered. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but at least this is you're last mission for the day, eh? Then you can have a good night's sleep and then it's back, early morning, to work."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better, thanks Foaly." Holly said sarcastically. "Anyway, back to business, I'm flying right over a bushfire. It's a pretty small one and as far as I can tell, there's no one working on it."

"Good, 'cause otherwise you'll just end up annoying Kelp again."

Holly rolled her eyes.

A few days ago, she had managed to squirt a dozen operatives with her harshest jet of water yet, thinking that the bushfire wasn't being taken care of. Stunned, furious and soaked, the operatives had got their own back by spraying Holly so powerfully, that she collided with a tree.

When they had all trooped into the Commander's office, he was livid. Their little water fight had been seen by some Mud Men _and_ they had flooded the wood. Not to mention dripped all over his new carpet.

"That wasn't fair!" she protested. "The leaves were _thick_, not to mention a pale colour which…uh…camouflaged their uniforms!"

"Uh, yeah right, Holly. Dunno how to break this to you…but…the tree was on fire. White upon bright orange and yellow is pretty hard to miss." Foaly replied smugly.

"Whatever. Now, activate my water pumps." Holly said. She was running out of time.

"Say _please! _I'm not doing anything unless to you say please." said Foaly annoyingly.

"Foaly! I don't have time for your stupidity!" Holly groaned.

"I'm not doing anything unless to you say please." Foaly repeated stubbornly.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Fine. _Please _activate my water pumps."

"Nice to have manners, isn't it Holly?" Foaly smirked.

Holly glowered at him.

"Right then, you ready?" Foaly asked.

Holly grabbed a minuscule hose that was connected to some sort of teeny-weeny box.

"Ready." she replied.

"5............4.........." Foaly began, grinning.

"Foaly! Come on!" Holly snapped but she was smiling.

"Okay, okay, 3, 2, 1...GO!" Foaly cried.

The hose expanded to a regular size. A low rumbling started up in the box. It got louder and louder until...WHOOSH!

A fierce surge of icy water gushed down over the wood. Yells and shouts of thankfulness from the nymphs rang thorough the air. The steady hiss of hosed down fire joined their voices.

Holly hovered over the affected area for a minute or so and then signaled Foaly to turn the pumps off. A gentle, smoky haze was wafting its way upwards now. All was well.

Holly rolled her eyes and sighed. I mean, seriously, how boring can it get? It was only a little bushfire…

She glided down and clumsily landed in a pile of smoking twigs. The little wood-nymphs rushed to her side with cries of delight and huge smiles on their delicate faces.

"Thank-you, thank-you, dear elf-maid! We owe you our lives." they chanted happily.

Holly couldn't help but grin as she pulled a few burnt pieces of wood out of her hair. Wood-nymphs really were quite pleasant.

A dainty looking nymph with a pretty little face stepped forward and elegantly curtsied. Her clothes, instead of being green or pale blossom pink, was the most beautiful purple Holly had ever seen and instead of a blossom petal hat, she had a crown of little white flowers with yellow middles. Holly knew that this must be a queen of this wood-nymph tribe.

"Thank-you, elf of the People. Our gratitude for your help is too great to be put into words." she announced in warm, gentle voice

"I only put out a bush-fire." Holly said feeling embarrassed yet pleased at the same time.

The queen smiled. "And what be your name?" she asked.

"Holly, Queen…uh…" Holly stopped, realizing that she didn't know the queen's name.

The queen curtsied again. "Forgive me, Holly Unique-Eyes. My name is Queen Izlandiana. I and my tribe are in your debt. Would you care to join us for a few honey cakes and tulip juice?" Queen Izlandiana asked kindly.

Holly smiled and nodded. She was definitely in need of some refreshments.

"Like a party, you mean?" she asked the beautiful queen.

Izlandiana gave a tinkling laugh.

"If it's a party you crave, Holly Unique-Eyes, then a party it shall be! If you'd please follow me, then." the Queen announced and with that, she fluttered off, excited wood-nymph children hovering at her shoulders.

A gentle buzz on Holly helmet told her that Foaly was calling. She slid the front screen over her eyes and accepted the call.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Holly, you're done with the bushfires for today. You need to go home! So I strictly forbid you to go to this little party thing!"

"Aww come on Foaly! I need a bit of fun!" Holly objected.

"No! I strictly forbid you…" Foaly cried.

"You can't tell me what to do, centaur. I'm going and that's final." interrupted Holly.

"Holly…they're only wood-nymphs…" said Foaly.

"I don't care. They're good people_ and_ they're supplying me with honey cakes! _Honey cakes!_ Do you not understand? _Honey _cakes!" said Holly.

Foaly rolled his eyes.

"Besides…" Holly smiled as she raised a hand to end the call.

"They call me Holly Unique-Eyes…"

And even as she said it, she was reminded heart-achingly of Artemis and she knew she could hold back no longer. She was definitely going to pay his a visit…

----

Artemis groaned. All the games had run out. He was just too good.

"Now what am I to do? Butler's taken Juliet out, Mother's gone to the private zoo with the twins and Father's off examining a new rainforest animal…if only Holly were here." Artemis said aloud.

"But I am here." said a voice.

Artemis jumped violently.

Holly materialized in front of him, a big smile on her face. She threw herself into his arms.

"Holly!" Artemis smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." murmured Holly looking up into his handsome face.

He kissed her then. She looked too pretty for words.

Holly felt happiness shoot through her veins. She hadn't kissed Artemis for _ages_.

"Oooh, kissy kissy, snoggy snoggy!" sniggered someone. A very little someone.

Holly and Artemis broke apart and looked towards the door. Artemis groaned inwardly.

The twins were back and they were snickering at the sight of him. Mother was there too but instead of laughing, she was looking extremely happy and proud.

"Well I'm glad you decided to bestow your heart on someone satisfactory Arty." his mother smiled.

The corners of Artemis's mouth twitched.

"I try Moth…Mum." he said.

"What's your name, my dear?" Angeline Fowl asked Holly.

"Holly Short, Mrs. Fowl." Holly replied.

Angeline Fowl beamed. "What a lovely name!"

Artemis beckoned his mother to come closer.

"She's the one. The elf I…I kidnapped…" Artemis stopped. It pained him to even look back on this memory. How could he have been so cruel?

He took a deep breath and began again.

"And she's the one that I've been on all my adventures with. The one who has saved my life a fair few times. We became…closer…after our last expedition." he finished looking up at his mother to see her reaction.

To Artemis's relief, Angeline laughed out loud and gave him a quick hug.

With shining eyes, she held him out at arm's length and said, "My son, you have no idea how long I have waited for this day!"

Artemis smiled.

"She's beautiful, by the way." Angeline Fowl added in undertone.

Beckett giggled suddenly and Myles let out a muffled snort of laughter. Artemis threw them a withering look but then grinned again at his mother.

Angeline beamed back and then, to Beckett and Myles, she said, "Come on, my dears, let's leave these two be!" She took them by the hands and led them out of the room.

"Artemis simple-toon!" Myles called as he toddled out leaving Beckett in fits of silent laughter.

As soon as they had left, Artemis turned to Holly and gestured towards the Irish hills. Holly nodded and they walked, hand in hand, out of the room and through the front doors, looking forward to a well deserved stroll through the countryside.

----

**Ta-daaa! Was that longer? If not, I will slap myself. Hard.**

**Lol**

**Reviews if you like guys!**

**I'll always accept your opinion no matter what it is**

**Loveeee ya'll my readers**

**Laters!**

_DreamWriter123_


	8. Chapter 8: This is my home

**Author's Note**: Maaaaaan!

What the hell is wrong with me?

Months…MONTHS I TELL YOU!

New Year's come and gone and everything.

I haven't even _been_ on the FanFiction site

Oooh, by the way, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all your awesomely awesome reviews! They TOTALLY brightened my day! I can't believe all the support I've got lol.

I get like this HUGE smile on my face whenever I read 'em and it's SO hard to stop.

Tee hee

Btw, who thought that Chapter 7 was the ending? Confess! Lol anyhoo, here we go…

----

**Chapter 8: This is my home**

"Hey…Arty?"

"Yes?"

The two teenagers were lying down on a picnic blanket under that same peach blossom tree that they had been underneath all those weeks ago. Holly had rolled over to face Artemis when a sudden question had floated into her rather blank mind.

"You haven't been to _my_ house yet, have you?" she said.

Artemis frowned. "No, I don't think so."

Holly grinned. "Well…how about we take a little trip there? It'll be _fun…_"

Artemis considered this offer.

"Hmm…I suppose that would be nice. Actually, I've been hoping I would be invited to your home." he admitted.

"That's settled then! Let's go now!" Holly said in delight.

Artemis laughed. "Very well then Captain, lead me to your humble abode."

Holly rolled her eyes and took his hand. She pulled Artemis to his feet and half dragged him to his room.

----

"Ready?" Holly asked happily.

"Yes." replied Artemis, hiding a shiver of excitement. The colours and sounds of the materialization stream rather appealed to him.

"Ok…" Holly closed her eyes and focused on Artemis. Her flow of magic thundered through her without warning and she jumped slightly. _Strange,_ Holly thought. _I usually have a lot of control over my magic. _She smiled. _I suppose being with Artemis kind of shook me a bit…in a good way._

As they entered the stream, a burst of bright light suddenly forced Holly's eyes open. She glanced around and burst out laughing.

One of the crazy glitter explosions had collided with Artemis's face and had given him rather a shock. Now Artemis wasn't used to being astonished, or even surprised, so even though his insides were leaping around inside him, his face merely looked as though a dodo had casually waddled past him and he was curiously observing it. However, his hair was standing on end and Holly couldn't help imagining him as a punk rocker out on stage. This image brought tears of mirth to her eyes.

----

"Well, here we are!" Holly cried as tumbled onto a dusty mud path. Artemis looked around.

They were surrounded by thick forests. Pointed pines, sweeping willows, mighty oaks…he saw them all, tightly packed together. In front of him, the mud path continued winding its way around a few trees. From this angle, it looked like they were in the middle of a forest trail.

"All fake though, of course." said Holly sadly. "Chemically grown…its times like these that I wish The People didn't live underground.

Artemis observed the fact the leaves on the trees were as still and statues for a moment until something the colour of snow caught him eye. He turned his head slowly.

In front of him was the most beautiful house he'd seen for a long time. It was pure white, standing proud against the dark green shades of the trees. Two storeys high and absolutely gorgeous. Big glass windows and a glass door gave the place a light, free kind of feel. Flowers bloomed along the line of grass running around the house, creeping up the walls and spilling out from neat little pots on the window-sills. Their vibrant colours looked even more beautiful against brilliant, clean whiteness of the walls. It was simple but the effect the outpour of sudden colour against a plain background awed Artemis.

Holly watched him, rather anxiously. "Well…" Holly said nervously. "What d'you think?"

Artemis swung round with a huge smile on his usually pale face.

"It's _beautiful_, Holly." he replied earnestly. "Really, it is!"

Colour flooded Holly's cheeks. She looked relieved.

"I'm glad you like it." she said. She looked embarrassed for a moment, then said, "I thought you would find it rather plain compared to the Fowl Manor."

Artemis shook his head. "Well, yes it's smaller and far less elaborate but it's…it's…" he struggled to find words to express his feelings. "It's _simple!_" he said finally.

Holly giggled.

"No! You don't say!" she teased. Then she glanced at her house and her face fell again.

"This is my mother's house. Mine now but…" she muttered. "Whenever I see it, I'm reminded of her."

She felt on the verge of tears. She shook her head furiously.

_Get a grip on yourself, Captain Short. You're letting your teen body control your adult mind. Snap out of it! This isn't the way a Captain is expected to behave!_ Holly commanded herself.

She was _not_ a teenager. She was much stronger than this.

"Holly?" said Artemis into the silence, his expression both amused and concerned. "Your face looks all funny."

That was when Holly cracked. In a flare of mixed emotions, she fell to the ground.

But she was laughing. She laughed and laughed until her stomach begged her to stop.

"Wow Arty…you s-sure are changing, aren't you?" she said, choking slightly with hysteria.

Artemis raised his eyebrows.

"Holly, what on Earth is wrong with you? Oh wait, there's no need. Your younger body is overtaking your older mind. Am I right?" he said, smirking.

"Aren't you always?" replied Holly, annoyed. As much as she loved Artemis, she wished that she could answer him sometimes!

"It's most extraordinary though…" said Artemis thoughtfully, ignoring her cheesed off tone. "What with all the laughing and crying and anger…it's almost like you're pregnant!"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, that's one thing we know that's not true."

Artemis grinned. "Are you certain?"

"Artemis! You're not trying to be suggestive are you?" Holly scolded.

"Of course not! I'm just checking." he said, grinning and taking her hand. "Come on, Captain, the outside it beautiful, yes, but I'd rather much see the _inside_ of your home!"

"Okay, okay, whatever." said Holly, letting him drag her to her front door.

----

Commander Trouble Kelp brushed down his uniform and took a deep breath. He was standing in front of a pretty white house that had chemical flowers _everywhere_. He had a bouquet of real roses in his hand, specially brought down from above ground. A little bit of magic and they would last down here for a few more weeks.

He had already sent an officer or two to check for her at Fowl Manor, but finding that she was not there, he had decided to try her house.

Trouble had been feeling…well…troubled. His guilty conscience had been gnawing at him everyday. So he had come to apologise for his behaviour to Holly. But that was not all he was here for.

He didn't like Holly mixing with a Mud Boy.

He was going to try and win her over, partly out of protective feelings and partly out of romantic feelings. He smiled to himself. She really was the world's finest LEP captain.

It would be hard, he might lose his treasured friendship with Holly in the process, but he_ was_ going to do it. Hopefully.

He reached out to knock and hesitated.

_Just do it quickly_ he thought to himself.

Two sharp raps on the door. He waited.

The door opened a little and Holly's face poked out through the crack.

"Commander?!" she cried, shocked.

"Err…hello, Holly." he muttered.

"What on Earth are you doing _here?_" Holly said, opening the door wider.

"Well…I…I just felt rather bad about…about flaring up at you the other day and I suppose I haven't been exactly sweetness and light to you recently either so…I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" he said, becoming more confident with each word.

Holly's eyebrows shot up into her hair.

"Are you serious, Trouble?" she said disbelievingly.

**(Author's Note: Are you serious, Trouble? Are you serious trouble? Get it? Hahahahahahaha…no.)**

"Yes." he replied.

**(I'll bet you are ;) Okay, I'll stop now.)**

"I…well…I mean…thanks, I guess." Holly stammered. Artemis's theory was running through her mind, making her embarrassed. And she had noticed the roses in his hand.

Then she tossed her head and pushed her embarrassment out of the way.

_You are a Captain, Holly Short! Show some dignity and try to remember what you told yourself! _she thought, feeling more infuriated than ever at her lack of control over her emotions.

She drew herself up to her full height.

"What I_ meant_ to say is I forgive you, Commander Kelp, apology accepted." she said, smiling at him calmly.

Trouble smiled back but he felt rather disappointed.

In his head, he had seen a scenario where Holly had just _melted_ over his apology saying things like, "Oh, Trouble, you're too kind…" or "Of course I forgive you, how could I not..." and perhaps even hugged him. Holly was made of stronger stuff than he had thought.

"Well anyway," he began. "What…what are you up to?"

"Oh…" replied Holly, raising her eyebrows again. "Um…well I've brought Artemis over to see my house and-" But she didn't get any further.

"ARTEMIS?!" Trouble yelled, outraged. It wasn't just the fact that the Mud Boy was here that was annoying him. It was also because this gave him an even less chance of winning Holly over today.

Holly frowned. "I thought we were cool about this! Didn't you apologise?" she asked him suspiciously glancing at the roses again.

"I…yes, but…" said Trouble, trying to keep him temper under control.

"But only if Artemis and I never see each other again?" Holly said with an angry laugh.

Trouble felt himself going red. Holly didn't realise how close to the mark she had come. But what she did notice was his suddenly flaming cheeks.

"That's not your motive, is it Commander?" said Holly dangerously.

"Well, not _really, _but…" he hesitated.

"But?" said Holly in that same unbearably even, dangerous tone.

_Oh god! _he thought, flustered.

"Well…well, I just wanted to make sure…that you were okay." he said lamely.

"That I was _okay?!_" Holly said incredulously.

Trouble realised he couldn't keep this up. Holly was bound to explode soon enough. The game was up. His plan had failed. He _had_ lost his friendship with Holly. But this was the perfect moment to tell her every angry thing that had been running through his mind lately. After all, what was there to lose? He threw the roses on the ground.

"You know what? I can't keep stalling time, Captain, so I'll just tell you." Trouble began, bracing himself and yet feeling a little relieved somehow.

Holly stared at the ruined flowers. _What a waste._

"You were right Holly. I'm here to _save_ you from that ridiculous Mud Boy that you claim has _changed._" Trouble said, sneering slightly.

He was getting into his stride. This was so much easier than stalling.

"Artemis _has_ changed." said Holly, feeling crosser. How many times must she tell him this? "And what d'you mean _save?_"

"I mean, take you _away_ from him, show you the error of your ways!" he snapped, feeling more Commander-ish. "In other words, help you learn not to love _mistakes!"_

_Mistakes? _thought Holly, feeling a corrosive hatred toward Trouble Kelp.

Trouble saw the anger flit across her face. He decided to land a bombshell.

"Though _I'm_ not surprised…you always _did_ have a flaw. Bad taste!"

Holly cracked.

"How _dare_ you say I have bad taste! It's more that you'll ever have, that's for sure!" she shrieked. "And the _error of_ _my ways?!_ Commander, what on Earth makes you think _I'm_ in the wrong here?"

"Oh, _I_ don't know! Why don't you ask your _boyfriend_, he's so smart, he should know!" he bellowed back, spitting the word "boyfriend" out with loathing.

Holly was livid. Not caring what would happen afterwards, she let out slip something both herself and Artemis would kill her for.

"For your information, he already knows! And so do I! I don't care how much you claim to "love" me, Commander; I'd never leave Artemis for you!" she yelled, furious but satisfied. Maybe now he would leave her alone.

Trouble was speechless. It was too much to bear. This was the second time she had under-rated him so violently. Did she not see how much it pained him?

"What's the matter? Goblin got your tongue?" she said scornfully just as Artemis came running up to the door.

"Holly, who is it? I thought I heard-," he paused, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the Commander and the crumpled roses on the ground. "shouting." he finished, frowning.

Trouble didn't bother. He gave Artemis his most mocking, repulsed look and turned away.

"See you around, Captain." he spat, unable to put up with seeing that Mud Boy's stupid face any longer. And then he stormed off, kicked dirtied red petals out of his way.

Artemis glanced at Holly. She was staring contemptuously after Trouble's retreating back. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So…anything you want to tell me about?" he said, gently steering her back through the door.

Holly sighed.

----

**Ouchh, right where it hurts, eh Trouble?**

**I love him really, lol, just not in **_**this**_** story.**

**So anyhoo, did you like it?**

**Told you he'd come back, didn't I? **

**And will he again? Who knows…**

**Reviews pleeeeease, good or bad, who gives monkey's butt, as long as I can get an idea of what you human people are thinking!**

**Laters!**

_DreamWriter123_

**Ice ice, baby…**

**Hahah, I love Jedward…**


End file.
